Quand la lune est blanche
by 100fleursclutch
Summary: Quand la lune est blanche Yukio et Rin sont dans le dortoir, seuls à discuter des flammes de Rin.. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Quand la lune est blanche-Chapitre 1 **_

_**Quand la lune est blanche et que les cieux sont bleus, dis-moi, nii-san, ce que font les abimes dans nos yeux…**_

-Dis, Yukio…

-Oui Rin ?

-Tu sais toi pourquoi je suis un monstre et pas toi ?

_Je savais que je ne devais pas poser cette question, mais cette nuit-là, la lune était blanche et mes pensées troubles, sans trop comprendre j'agissais, à en croire que le reflet quasi-imperceptible du ciel dans mes yeux guidait mes mots._

-Nii-san… Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu le sais très bien.

-« Pas un monstre », tu dis ? Et c'est quoi ça d'après toi, si ce n'est pas un monstre ?

_Sur le coup de l'énervement mes flammes reprirent le dessus, en une fraction de seconde je me trouvais recouvert de flammes bleues, ma queue étaient de nouveau apparente. Je regardais la réaction de mon frère._

-Être recouvert de flammes sataniques et avoir une queue ne fait pas de toi un monstre, ça te rend juste plus attirant…

_Et il baissait le ton au fur et à mesure que ça phrase avançait. Si bien que je n'avais rien compris. _

_-_Quoi ?

-Je dis que ça te rend encore plus attirant !

_Il avait rougis soudainement et son « énervement » mêlé à son rougissement le rendait tellement mignon…_

_Nous étions deux, deux dans cette chambre, deux dans cet établissement et à partir de là, tout s'est passé très vite._

-Yuki-o…

-Non nii-san, ne finis pas ta phrase, excuse-moi seulement.

-Yukio, moi aussi.

_Il me regardait bizarrement, j'étais gêné mais il ne bougeait pas, allongé sur son lit, la bouche béate. Je me relevais et allas vers lui. _

-Nii-san ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Yukio, fais-moi confiance.

_Je souriais, il avait l'air surpris mais hâtif, ma masse bleue s'approchait lentement de lui, et quand finalement je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de lui…_

-Rin, j'en meurs d'envie aussi mais… On ne devrait pas…

-Si tu en as envie fais-le ! Je suis à toi et seulement à toi à cet instant, alors vas-y, je t'attends !


	2. Chapter 2

_J'avais tendu mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps, j'étais dressé devant lui, je l'attendais. Il soupira puis il se leva soudainement, tendis son bras vers moi et d'un geste il me poussa au sol. J'étais rouge je suppose, je le voyais à sa tête, à son sourire._

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas alors…

_Et il me sauta dessus. J'étais au sol, les jambes pliées mais j'étais sur le dos, il était assis sur mon ventre. _

-Calme toi, Yukio, laisse-moi faire j'ai dit.

_Je me retournai et nous nous retrouvions dans cette même position, à l'envers, j'étais sur lui, ma tête dans son cou, s'en était presque ironique mais que faire d'autre ? Je laissais ma langue se balader sur son cou, mes lèvres rosées lui baiser la nuque, remontant vers son visage, ses joues, pour finalement en arriver à ses lèvres. Elles étaient froides et sucrées. Son visage entier s'était teinté de rose pâle. Je le contemplais dans cette position._

-Je te laisse faire, Nii-san, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Tu aimes ça Yukio ?

_Il ne répondit pas, je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. _

-Si c'est comme ça… _Je ne terminais pas non plus._

_Il me regardait descendre le long de son torse et une fois arrivé là, je déboutonnais son pantalon noir. Son regard me donnait des frissons tant il me fixait. Mais je ne me contrôlais plus, et pour tout dire ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus. _


	3. Chapter 3

_J'enlevais son caleçon lentement, suivi par son regard frissonnant, je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me parler._

«- Nii'.., si tu ne veux pas le faire, ne le fais pas, tu sais…

- Yukio, sauf si tu ne le veux pas toi, fais-moi confiance ! »

_Il eut un court rictus. J'avais encore rougi, je le sentais, mais j'oubliais vite lorsque je vis son visage redevenir presque sérieux._

_Alors, je le regardais un instant puis pris son objet entre les mains, évitant désormais son regard de peur de rougir à nouveau. J'entamais des mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ma main droite, lorsque je l'entendis..._

_« Rin, fais-le plus vite… S'il te plaît… »_

_Que je le fasse plus vite ? Il faut juste demander. J'accélérais donc. Il marmonnait, respirait fortement, et pour tout dire, ça m'excitait…_

« - Dit Yukio… Tu ne veux pas qu'on… Eumh…

-Comme tu veux, Nii-san. » _Me fit-il en souriant._

_J'enlevais donc à mon tour mes vêtements et me mis dos à lui. _

_« -Vas-y, Yuki… Chan… »_

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, il l'avait déjà fait. Il était à l'intérieur de moi. Ce sentiment, cette sensation… A cet instant j'eu l'impression que le sexe de Yukio était le meilleur. J'allais entamer une seconde phrase lorsqu'il commença à faire des vas-et-viens à son tour._

_« -Oh… Y-uki-o… Hum… Han… _

_J-e… J'avais… trop envie… de toi… hum… Ha… »_

_Il accélérait les coups, si bien que j'allais jouir._

_« -Yuki-o… Yu-kio… ! _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il… Y a… ? _

_-Je… Je vais jouir Nii…_

_-Fais le Rin, je le ferais aussi… ! »_

_Il accélérait et je jouis. Nii-chan était si bon…_


End file.
